


Vegas Bound

by yellowjesy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Drunk AU, F/F, and i mean one thing leads to another, basically they get married and its really cute n shit, drunk marriage, leigh and perrie meet in la, they also make out for a bit but no sex but im too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drunk lerrie au where they meet in LA and end up getting married and have to sort out everything once they wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Bound

Perrie was sweaty (and not in a good way). She was currently dancing, it was more like swaying her arms in the air and bopping up and down but she couldn’t care less. She was also very hot, the room was crowded with more sweaty people which to Perrie was gross. She managed to move through the crowd and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and approached a shorter girl with long brown hair spilling down her back, a blue crop top and a black skirt extenuating her figure perfectly.

“Jade, I’m so disgustingly sweaty I need to get out of here.” Perrie complained looking at the girl in the mirror.

“Hmm, well ok let me just finish this” Jade replied unscrewing her eyeliner. Perrie tied her blonde hair back up in a bun and adjusted her tank top. Jade grumbling over her eyeliner and Perrie just rolled her eyes.

“C’mon you look cute already let’s get out of here.” Perrie said again grabbing the eyeliner out of Jade’s hand. Jade huffed but didn’t say anything. Perrie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and they finally made their way outside.

They gulped in the busy Las Vegas air and smiled at each other. Jade was moving to NYC in the fall so this was going to be their last summer together. The two girls had planned this trip to Las Vegas as their last vacation together.

“Jade, I think I’m drunk.” Perrie murmured leaning onto Jade.

“Me too Pezz.” She paused. “Should we get more drunk?”

“Yeah” Perrie smirked and she was just about to suggest they go back to their hotel when a shoe came flying over Perrie’s head and landed right at Jade’s feet.

The two girls looked towards their right and saw three figures approaching them. “Jake! Why’d you do that for?” A shrill voice called. A girl with brown hair pilled onto top of her in a large bun came running towards them laughing. She had thick black boots on and had so many rings on the finger it made Perrie dizzy. A boy appeared soon and laughed grabbing the first girl by the waist and kissing her cheek lazily.

“Sorry ‘bout that. My boyfriend’s a complete idiot.” The first girl said apologetically bending down to pick up the shoe. She handed it to Jake and Perrie and Jade giggled as the girl threw them a look.

“Leigh c’mon we’re going to be late.” The girl called as a third figure approached them. Perrie looked up and almost choked.

“Holy shit Jade” Perrie whispered tugging her friends arm.

Jade looked from the girl back to Perrie and just wiggled her eyebrows and let out a short laugh. Perrie blushed but turned back to look at the girl. She was wearing black sandals that strapped up to her knees and white shorts with a blue top. She was so gorgeous that Perrie wanted to vomit on the side walk.

Leigh looked towards Perrie and stopped in her tracks. And then she did something that completely and utterly surprised Jade and Perrie. She started crying.

“Oh bloody hell not this again.” The first girl mumbled.

Leigh made her way over to Perrie with glassy eyes and started touching her hair sniffling. “You’re, you’re so” She paused to let out another sob “You’re so beautiful” She cried grabbing Perrie’s hands.

Perrie laughed and bounced up and down “You’re so beautiful too!” She cried.

“Yeah and you’re so drunk.” The first girl said to Leigh.

“Jesy, stop let me have fun!” She cried stubbornly clinging onto Perrie. Leigh tripped over her own foot and burped giving Jesy a stern look. Perrie pulled Leigh into a hug and turned towards Jesy.

“Yeah let her have fun.” She demanded. Jade let out a giggle and shook her head. Jesy just sighed and took Jade’s hand. “Ok Leigh we’re going back to the hotel. Are you coming with us or not?” She asked slowly.

“I’m gonna stay with…” Leigh trailed off looking up at Perrie’s bright eyes. “Perrie. She’s staying with Perrie.” The blonde exclaimed happily.

“You want to come with us?” Jesy asked Jade who happily nodded. “Ok Pezz I’m leaving you. You have your phone so just call me whenever you want to get picked up. Remember we have to go home in three days so just be back by that time.”

Perrie and Leigh both shook their heads in unison and ran off into the night squealing like school girls. Jesy turned towards Jade, “Aren’t you scared she’s going to run off and get hurt?”

“Nah, Perrie’s good with this kind of stuff. She’ll always come back to me.”

-

Perrie and Leigh were now very drunk. They stumbled out of a bar, Perrie’s hand around Leigh’s waist, the two girls smiling from ear to ear.

“I like you, like a lot” Leigh whispered into Perrie’s ear giggling.

“Do you want to get a hotel room?” Perrie whispered back bumping her forehead into Leigh’s. The two girls just stood there for a moment looking into each other’s eyes. Leigh suddenly brightened and nodded her head.

The two girls ran down the street and into the first hotel they could find, it turned out to be a pretty vacant motel. Once they were done picking out a room the two girls ran giddily to their room laughing.

Once they were inside Perrie collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them she found Leigh inches from her face.

“Hi” She giggled, her cheeks tinting with pink.

“Hi” Leigh replied, “Can I try something?”

Perrie bit her lip and nodded, looking into Leigh’s dark eyes. No sooner then she had nodded Leigh tilted Perrie’s chin and kissed her softly. Perrie let out a sigh and Leigh moved on top of her. 

Once they broke apart Perrie sat up and Leigh wrapped her legs around her hips and giggled. “That was fun” Giggled Perrie.

“You know what would be even more fun? If we could do this, like, all the time.” Mused Leigh.

Perrie cocked her head to the side confused. She ran her hand through Leigh’s long curls, drawing shapes on her arms.

“Like what if we got married?” Leigh asked sounding unsure of herself. She looked into Perrie’s blue eyes for an answer but Perrie’s face was blank. And then suddenly the blonde’s face exploded in a grin. She let out a scream “We could get married!” She agreed, kissing Leigh again.

Leigh jumped up off the bed and started dancing around and Perrie laughed. Suddenly Leigh froze and looked towards Perrie, “We gotta go now, we gotta do this now!” Perrie nodded eagerly and the two girls flew out the door and down the stairs.

They reached the lobby and ran to the front desk. The secretary looked at the two girls and chuckled. “What can I do for you two ladies?” She asked.

“We were wondering if you could tell us where the nearest Chapel is.” Perrie asked eagerly.

“Oh, are you two planning to get married?” The woman asked raising her eyebrows. They both nodded and the secretary laughed. “Well make sure you’re both ok with it but there’s one just down the street. It’s called “The Little White Wedding Chapel” they should still be open.” She explained.

Leigh and Perrie thanked her many times, Perrie even kissed her hand, and they ran out the door squealing.

-

Soon they were at the counter picking out rings. They finally chose and paid (Perrie had her purse with her thankfully) and the woman asked them if they wanted to walk down the aisle or just sign the papers and get it over with. Both of them just wanted to get it over with so they just signed and Leigh spent 20 minutes talking about how great Perrie was. They both started bawling and signing the papers was messy but they got through it thanking the women profusely who helped them get through it.

Finally they made it back to their hotel room and Leigh managed to snatch some alcohol from the restaurant bar so the two girls sat on the bed passing the bottle between the two of them. 

Perrie had taken off her shirt because of the heat and Leigh felt left out so they both sat there giggling in their bras still not quite believing that they had gotten married.

“I mean I just,” Leigh sniffed, “I just love you so much” She burst into tears and Perrie started to tear up. Perrie whipped away her tears and took a look at Leigh. Taking in every single one of her beautiful features. From her golden skin to her stunning legs and her hair. Perrie really loved her hair.

“I really, really, really want to make out with you right now.” Perrie cried suddenly. Leigh was sitting on the carpet, leaning against the bed nodded eagerly. Perrie climbed on top of her and grabbed Leigh’s face in her arms. She started to roll her hips and kissed Leigh quickly, moving down to her neck. Leigh let out a soft moan and Perrie smiled to herself.

“You’re so beautiful” Leigh whispered to her as Perrie slid off her suddenly tired.

“I need to sleep.” She announced standing up and lying down on the bed. Leigh quickly stood up and flopped into bed beside her.

“Ok Pezz just promise me you’ll be here in the morning. We could have a proper wedding then, maybe with Jesy and Jake.” She mumbled shutting her eyes.

“Yeah, Jade will have to come as well” Perrie murmured slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

As soon as Perrie woke up she knew something was wrong. But before she could figure out what she leapt up and ran up to the bathroom, promptly puking in the garbage. She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing a couple of things a) she was only in her bra and b) there was lipstick all over her cheeks. Perrie went to wash her hands when she stopped cold. There on her right hand was a ring. A ring Perrie had never seen before but for some reason it was on her ring finger.

“Oh shit”

Perrie ran out of the bathroom and looked at the sight in front of her. There was a really pretty girl sleeping in a bed, also not wearing a shirt, snoring softly. Perrie went over and looked at her hand, she too had the exact same ring Perrie had on.

The girl’s eye suddenly flew open and she jerked up staring at Perrie.

“Hi” Perrie said weakly backing up. The girl sat up,

“You’re Perrie.” She asked and Perrie nodded.

“And you’re Leigh?”

“Yeah”

“Not to alarm you or anything. But I’m pretty sure we got married last night.”

Now it was Leigh’s turn for her jaw to drop. “Oh shit” and then she puked, on the bed sheets and everything.

-

The two girls were now sitting across from each other eating breakfast. Perrie decided they should order room service so they did and Leigh had a shower and cleaned herself and the bed sheets up.

“I gotta call Jade,” Perrie said suddenly grabbing her phone from the bedside table. Leigh nodded, she remembered Jade, one of the only things that was still fresh in her brain.

Leigh watched Perrie dial the number and giggled as Perrie gave her a face,

“Hi Jade”

“Yeah I’m good”

“Listen I’m in a motel, yeah everything’s fine”

“I’m with Leigh don’t worry she’s still alive”

“Yeah, about that”

“We did something together last night that was kinda a big deal”

“Oh holy shit no I’m not pregnant”

“No we are both perfectly healthy; we’re actually eating waffles right now”

“Please don’t kill me. It’s just that” Perrie took a deep breath and looked towards Leigh “We kinda accidently got married….”

Perrie put down the phone and crossed her fingers. There was silence for a few moments and then to Leigh’s surprise she heard laughter. Perrie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking down at her phone.

“So you’re not mad?” Perrie asked arching her eyebrows. The laugher died down and there were a few coughs before Jade actually replied.

“Perrie Louise Edwards I leave you alone for one night and you go off and get married. I can’t believe it, I’m fine with it of course. Leigh seemed lovely for the 40 seconds that we were together. You’re going to get a divorce though, right?”

At Jade’s last sentence Leigh and Perrie both stopped and looked up at each other.

“Oh yeah of course. We haven’t really discussed that but I mean I can’t really marry someone I’ve just met.” Perrie laughed nervously.

“Ok well talk it over with Leigh, Jesy, Jake and I will come over in an hour” Perrie explained where the motel was and hung up standing up and taking a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

“So a divorce…” Leigh said slowly.

“Wait do you want to a divorce or something? No offense but I ca’nt marry a girl I’ve just met.” Perrie exclaimed.

“No it’s not that. Just think, what do you have to do to get a divorce?” Leigh questioned.

“You haven to get your lawyers, sign a few divorce papers and…” Perrie trailed off “and pay” she said so quietly Leigh could barely hear her.

“Yeah and I don’t know about you but I don’t have a lot of cash to spare. Like non come to think of it.” Leigh said sadly.

“Does this mean we have to keep this up?” Perrie asked eyes wide.

“Mmmhmm” Leigh agreed, she paused looking up at Perrie “I can’t believe I got married in sandals and a $7 tank top”

-

As soon as Jake, Jesy and Jade arrived Perrie leapt up and opened the door practically jumping on Jade.

“Where are the rings? I need to see both of them.” Jesy cried grabbing Leigh’s hand. “How much did you pay for this?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly I don’t even remember.” Mumbled Leigh closing her eyes and laughing.

“Ok so what’s the plan? Are you guys calling this off?” Jake asked from behind looking from Leigh to Perrie.

“Of course they’re calling it off babe, they’ve only just met.” Jesy cried looking at Leigh. But Leigh just winced and Jesy’s eyes widened.

“You can’t be serious!?” She exclaimed.

“Ok wait before you attack her, we can’t get a divorce.” Perrie said quietly.

“Oh bloody hell.” Jesy muttered crossing her arms.

“We can’t get a divorce because we don’t have enough money.” Leigh whispered, sinking into the pillows on the bed.

Jesy’s expression softened and she looked over at Jade who just shrugged. Perrie lay down the bed with Leigh smiling across at her.

“I mean Jess if you have 20 thousand dollars to lend me I’m sure then we can get a divorce but if not then it’s not happening.” Leigh mumbled.

“So you guys are really going to pull this off?” Jade asked looking at Perrie. Perrie nodded slowly biting her lip. I mean from the night she had had with Leigh it had gone great, she was so sweet, really caring and up for whatever Perrie wanted to do.

“Yeah I think we can definitely pull this off.” Leigh agreed grabbing Perrie’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

“Sweet. I never knew that getting drunk who end up me getting married.” Perrie giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
